


Omori AU

by Faybel



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aubrey Is Our Lesbian Queen, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Sunny Is A Supportive Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faybel/pseuds/Faybel
Summary: Just a lil au i thought of. might make it a fic, if youd wanna see that, lemme know! ^^
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Omori AU

In this Au...

Kims part of the main group  
Sunny still has a crush on aubrey, but aubrey likes kim  
Sunnys slightly upset but understands, and supports her  
Issue, aubreys scared of the others, (specifically kim) finding out so they pretend its a mutual crush  
Sunny has dreams where she likes him back and realizes hes not happy so he confronts her and tells her she needs to tell kim and the others  
Aubreys hesitant but she does and big shock the others are also supportive

also also  
omori still exists, except now its a way to cope with his one sided feelings for Aubrey by making the dream world be a place where he and her are like  
Together

but he wouldnt change his name because he has no reason too

If you have any ideas of what i could add im all ears! Please keep all comments respectful. if i do make this a fanfic, would ya'll have any good names? my creative juices arent working well, haha...

If you know of a similar AU please tell me!!! i dont want there to be the misconception that i have stolen this au, so if you feel i have done so tell me and i will take this down immediately.

Otherwise thank you for reading!


End file.
